User talk:Standardizer
Welcome Welcome to my TalkPage, if you need anything just leave a message in here. Don't forget to tag the topic and sign. Here are my archived messages.Archive 1 and Archive 2 . Standardizer (talk) 01:06, March 19, 2017 (UTC) About the bald man... Yes, he has a name and it's Shichirou Kodama. He's the director of the Japan Senshado Federation. He's different person to Kouta Tsuji, the head of The Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology(MEXT): School Carriers Department. Here's proof: Shichirou Kodama and Kouta Tsuji 16:44, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Character infoboxes Hello, will you change all the character infoboxes (such as Klara's)? I'd be glad to help with this. Baroness West (talk) 03:23, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Only the pages I pass by doing some change, if you can take on the task, would be pretty much grateful. I'm preparing infoboxes for everything we have, characters (done), schools, tanks (Panzer IV is done imo), teams - such as Ooarai's teams and Katyusha's Volunteer Army, theme songs, manga (done), animations - although it's done, can be improved, sports - sensha and tankathlon are sports, families and governing bodies, places - even tough there are no pages on that, we have LeClerc Cafes and Sensha-Do shops. If you take on the task, I would like to ask for one thing, change Senshado(u), Sensha-Do(u), Sensha, Tankery, Panzercraft (the German term) or anything alike to Sensha-dō. Also change Co-Commander, Sub-Commander or anything alike to Vice-Commander. For everyone, on the infobox project, did I forget anything? Thank you. Standardizer (talk) 04:02, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, lad! I'm going to do my part of the job. Baroness West (talk) 16:58, January 2, 2017 (UTC) This goes for everyone and every infobox template, when the information isn't available instead of removing the entire row, just leave the data empty and it won't be displayed, this way it's faster add the information when it becomes available. Standardizer (talk) 14:43, January 21, 2017 (UTC) My current tasks Categorize and index the media database Finish full list of Characters page, still thinking of a way to make it more attractive Finish MLLSD pages split Student Council Page, still wondering how I found it. Infobox Project (Need help to cover everything, feel free to directly edit it) *Characters *Tanks *Schools *Sports *Families and Governing Bodies*Teams** *Manga *Animated production, anime, movie, ova *Episodes *Theme Songs *Matches*** *Games and apps Should they be split?* Military organizations, such as the JGSDF could be included here** We already have one of the pages (looks sad btw), so makes sense to create it*** Where we include the Rules? These should include all pages we have at the moment. Standardizer (talk) 00:22, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Broken link Hi pls fix this category in the wiki Some fan (talk) 02:35, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Floating objects Please don't add that to your talk pages. Thanks for attention. Standardizer (talk) 16:47, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Absent I'm going to be absent for a few months, I'm gonna study for a job that will pay me 4 times what I make today and will give me the opportunity to move to a more trendy city. My sister moved away when she was 18 and is doing fine, my time has come as well. All the best for me. Standardizer (talk) 15:32, February 20, 2017 (UTC) We'll be sad to see yo go, that said best of luck with the new study and hopefully it'll all work out for you. Best of luck and hopefulyl when we hear from you again there's going to be some fine good news. Hauptman (talk) 16:01, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Same. Good luck in the irl world! Hope to hear from you in the future again. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 20:49, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Best wishes of luck for you Standardizer, we're all with you. But I can assure you, if you don't come back... There's only 200 millions people in Brazil... I will look for you, I will find you... and I will Maus you. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:54, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Also Good luck from me! I hope you will not catch cold for studying too much. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 21:41, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Not Dead Report Just passing by to say that I'm not dead, well, I'm not dead... and to give some thoughts. I've got this image for the gallery, CC may decide to upload, comṕress first (21 MB, lol). I also would like to have the picture of the Nishizumi sisters, Alice and Mika at the beach, couldn't find at the gallery nor google, thx. One thought on Bellwall's Academy emblem, once we get a decent quality emblem, instead of replacing it on every page, just replace the black/white emblem by the new one or upload and switch file names, well, you got it... About an emblem for the JSF characters infobox, I'm pretty sure we had uploaded one that could be used. I made my search on the database, found nothing, pls recheck before uploading. Regardless, here it's. I must say that timeline is looking good, any plans to make it more visually appealing, infographic like for eg.? I'm relocking Nonna's page. Thanks for all the support on my endeavour. NDR over, see ya. Standardizer (talk) 23:19, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Mistake I checked the page history of Chiyo and I did not remove any links. instead I think I just added the voice actress without any links. 02:11, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Small Trivia about the logo In the anime, Anzio OVA and Little Army, the green Panzer IV follows Miho to the left. In der Film, the tank has it's crew over it and is surrounded by stars. In das Finale, it's facing right with it's crew over it and has a snowman behind it. And that changes nothing... Now what I want to suggest is to change our logo, the one that is usually sitting on the top left to the one in Der Film. Anyone? Standardizer (talk) 01:03, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Great Idea! That would just good for change of design. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 01:59, March 21, 2017 (UTC) I approve, that would be nice. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:47, March 21, 2017 (UTC) I support that course of action wholeheartedly. Kinedyme (talk) 14:30, March 21, 2017 (UTC) The new logo looks good. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:10, March 22, 2017 (UTC) About the tank in the middle between the Ferdinand and Type 10, to me it looks like it has a Tiger 1 hull, and maybe a prototype turret or, something more similar like a td turret? Kabanokisenkan (talk) 19:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC)KabanokiSenkan 21:24 02-04-2017 Bot Army Hi Standardizer, I think you are in contorl of the Standardbotarmy right? I'm not quite sure what it has been scripted to do, but would it be possible to have it now remove links from the 'Characters Introduced' and 'Tanks Appearing' sections of each of the anime pages please? Thx, Kinedyme (talk) 08:09, April 4, 2017 (UTC)